


Worth the Stars

by mcrdoctorwho



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrdoctorwho/pseuds/mcrdoctorwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by  TerresDeBrume and her awesome story S.O.S. Ecrits Avec De L'Air</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worth the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerresDeBrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/gifts).



> Inspired by TerresDeBrume and her awesome story S.O.S. Ecrits Avec De L'Air

Of life and dreams  
On stars we wish  
To live a love  
Worthy of them 

If only they could  
Tell us their wish  
To see a love  
Worthy of them


End file.
